


You Left Me

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Thiam Prompts [47]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Future Fic, Good Theo Raeken, Hopeful Ending, Hurt Theo Raeken, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Canon, Theo Raeken Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 23:18:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15181532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: It's been 5 years since Theo has seen Liam. 5 years of trying to survive and figure out who he is without him. Now here Liam is, standing in Theo's living room. Theo isn't sure how he's supposed to handle it.





	You Left Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RebelWithHeartofGold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelWithHeartofGold/gifts).



> For rebelwithheartofgold who sent the prompts: “You left me with no one, sorry doesn’t change that.” and “Hold up, she said what?” from [this list.](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/168056218878/dialogue-prompts) of prompts.  
> 

  
[Banner by E_wolfwisegirl](https://ewolfwitchwisegirl.tumblr.com/)

 

Theo stares at the man standing in front of him. He can hardly believe his eyes. It’s been years. 5 years almost since he last laid his eyes on him. He’s changed. His hair is a little shorter than he used to keep it. There’s a light scruff on his face. One that even after all this time Theo finds himself wanting to run his hands through and see how it feels. His hands ball into fists at his sides, his claws coming out and breaking the skin of his palms as his fights to keep control.

Liam frowns, concern clear on his face. Theo’s sure he must be able to smell the blood. He’s long past caring. Why should he? Liam didn’t care when he just up and left.

“Theo,” Liam says, taking a hesitant step forward.

Theo growls and takes a step back, putting distance between them. “No. Don’t. You stay where you are.”

Liam sighs, ducking his head in an unfamiliar act of submission, “I’m sorry.”

That has Theo giving a bitter laugh, “You left me with no one, sorry doesn’t change that.”

Liam’s head snaps up, his blue eyes staring at him in confusion, “You didn’t have no one. You had the pack. And my parents”

Theo narrows his eyes, “Oh yeah _sure_. You parents were great. More than great. But the pack? The pack that I betrayed and that barely trusted me back then? That pack? Do you even know how they looked at me Liam? Huh? They thought that since you left that I’d be off going on some murdering spree without you here to ground me. As if everything that I did to prove myself no longer mattered.”

“That doesn’t make any sense,” Liam mutters, almost to himself. “Mason and Corey said they would look out for you.”

“Look _after_ me maybe,” Theo sighs. “They came around eventually though, don’t you worry your pretty head about that. It only took my almost dying to save Corey for them both to see maybe I wasn’t an evil bastard after all.”

“You almost died?” Liam asks, and Theo can see the worry there. Not that it matters now.

“Yeah I did. But I made it. Thanks to Melissa and David.”

“No one told me,” Liam whispers.

“I told them not to,” Theo says, remembering the long talk he'd had with the pack and David and Jenna.

“Why?” Liam asks, once again trying to step closer. This time Theo doesn’t back up.

“Because part of me wanted to believe you cared and that if you heard you’d come back,” Theo says. “But another part was worried that you would hear and you wouldn’t come back. I don’t think I could have handled that. I figured I was better off not knowing.”

“I would have come back,” Liam says, his voice soft as he takes another step. They’re so close now that all Theo would have to do is reach out and they’d be touching. He doesn’t. He can’t.

“I didn’t know that,” Theo says, his own voice going soft as some of the fight starts to leave him. Some, but not all. “You Mom told me I was being an idiot and that you were in love with me so of course you’d come back. But I couldn’t…”

“Hold up, she said what?”

“She said you were in love with me,” Theo says. “Which she seemed to believe. But I know it’s not true and even if it…”

“She’s not wrong,” Liam cuts in again. “I was… no I _am_ in love with you.”

Theo takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. Years ago those words would have meant something. They would have been what he was longing to hear. But now it just makes his chest ache for a whole different reason. Theo opens his eyes again, even though he knows seeing Liam’s reaction isn’t going to make this any easier. “You don’t even know me anymore Liam. And I don’t know you.”

“That’s not true,” Liam says, “I _do_ know you. I know that you like 90’s pop music. I know that you prefer to sleep on the left side of the bed. I know that your favorite cereal is Apple Jack’s. I know that you might act tough and cold but you’re really one of the softest and kindest people I know. I know that you’ve been working hard these past few years to be better. That you work at the community center to help out kids that need it. I know all these things and so much more. I know that no amount of time or distance could ever make me stop loving you, if anything I just love you more. And I want to keep knowing things about you and falling in love with you Theo, if you’ll let me.”

Theo doesn’t need to ask how Liam knows some of those things. He has no doubt that Jenna has been keeping Liam updated, probably Mason too. He also knows that Liam has to be able to tell how much his words have affected Theo. His heart is racing and he’s having trouble controlling his shift. He never used to have this much trouble with control before but ever since Liam left… It took him a long time to find a new way to focus his energy. But even then, he's never been as good at control as he once was. He supposes that happens when your anchor just up and disappears

“You know you’re asking a lot,” Theo says.

“I know I am,” Liam tells him. “And I know you have no reason to accept it. Or even want to be with me anymore after I just left you. Especially with the way I did. I know it was a shitty thing to do. And I know I don’t deserve to have you forgive me, let alone have you trust me enough to want to be with me. But I need you to know I’m serious about this. I’m here. I’m not going anywhere Theo.”

His heart remains steady throughout. Theo looks at him, at the way his face is open and earnest, and a little vulnerable. He knows Liam means what he says. He wants more than anything for that to be enough.

“I can’t go through you leaving like that again Liam,” Theo tells him. “It… it almost broke me last time. I need to know you’re really in this. That you’re going to be here.”

“I mean it Theo,” Liam says, his voice firm. “I’m not going anywhere. At least not without you.”

Theo takes a deep breath and nods, “Okay.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, we can try this,” Theo says. “I love you. I never stopped. And I might be crazy but I know I’d be crazier to let you walk out of here without us at least trying. Just one more thing.”

“Anything,” Liam says.

Theo can’t stop himself from smiling at that, “I think I deserve one hell of an ‘I missed you’ kiss, don’t you?”

“Definitely,” Liam says, giving Theo a smile of his own as he closes the remaining distance between them. “And so much more.”

The first brush of lips is hesitant, as if Liam isn’t sure that Theo’s not going to push him away. Theo himself is still having trouble believing this is real. That Liam is here after all this time. That he’s in his arms, kissing him.

Then Liam pulls back, his blue eyes wide and full of such love that Theo almost forgets how to breathe. “It’s okay, Theo. I’m here. I’ve got you.”

And Theo believes him. He knows they still have a lot to talk about and sort through. That this isn’t going to be some easy fix. But for now, it’s enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> Manon asked me why Liam left Beacon Hills. Since I don't have time to write another part for this here is the gist of it for anyone interested:  
> It was mostly Liam being an idiot and running from his feelings and also feeling like he just needed time away from Beacon Hills after graduation. In my head he was with Scott for a while and then at school. And I imagine also using Scott as a way to get information about Theo from Derek. Until Scott got tired of it and Liam had to start asking people himself. Jenna and Mason both told him to suck it up and talk to Theo, which he never did. David and Corey felt bad and told him things. It wasn't until David told Liam that Theo was thinking about leaving himself and not coming back that Liam decided to go back, because he was afraid he might not get the chance if he didn't. And by then he'd had enough time to sort through his own issues.


End file.
